


For the Kids

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ricky and Nathalie hand out candy to the children for Halloween.





	

Ricky really wanted to eat some of the candy in the bowl in front of him. But not only was he on a proper diet this time (mostly because his girlfriend’s mother cooked such delicious, healthy meals), the candy was also for the little children who would be coming through the crescent very soon.

“Come on, Nathalie,” Ricky called, tearing his eyes away from the candy. “I’ll eat this candy if I have to wait any longer.”

“Take your hands away from that candy, Ricky,” said Nathalie, finally emerging from the bedroom.

“Oh, so that’s what took you so long,” said Ricky, taking in the sight of her. She wore a shaggy brown coat and shaggy brown trousers, as well as a pair of ears on top of her head. 

“How do I look?” asked Nathalie, doing a little twirl. Then Ricky saw her tail and laughed.

“A werewolf?” he asked. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Maybe I am,” said Nathalie, giving him a coy little smile. Then, she looked at him. “A zombie? Isn’t that a little insensitive?”

“What do you mean?” asked Ricky. Then, he remembered the Rockwell family. “Oh. Should I change?”

“Too late now,” said Nathalie upon hearing a knock at the door. “The kiddies are here. C’mon, let’s go.” She picked up the bowl of candy with a smile and hurried to the door.

“Trick or treat!” the little kids chorused.

“Ooh, so scary,” Nathalie cooed, and handed out the candy. One little boy dressed as a vampire didn’t have much in his bowl, so she gave him extra. He brightened instantly at that, giving her a fang-filled grin.

“My coven will remember this generosity, wolf,” said the little boy, and gave a little bow.

Nathalie turned to Ricky once that group of children had left.

“They’re so cute!” she squealed.

“I know,” said Ricky, grinning. “It was nice that you gave that little boy extra, Nat. He might’ve already eaten some of his, though.”

“Maybe but I don’t think so,” said Nathalie. “And then he really got into his character, so he deserved it.”

“That’s true,” said Ricky.

The next group of kids included a werewolf, complete with fake fur bursting through holes in his jeans.

“Ra!” the little boy growled, baring fake fangs and holding up fake claws.

“Ooh, better give him extra so he doesn’t attack,” said Nathalie, giving two handfuls to the child.

“Thank you, lady!” the boy chirped. Then he looked at Ricky. “Hey, you’re Mr Winterwell, right?”

“Yeah,” said Ricky. 

“Is it true that you’re a real werewolf?” asked the boy. Ricky leaned down, baring his teeth at the child.

“Yes,” said Ricky, and gave a little growl that sounded definitely non-human. The boy squealed in excitement and the group ran away, chattering and laughing about the real werewolf in their town.

“You could’ve just gone as yourself,” said Nathalie once the children were gone.

“That would’ve been too easy,” said Ricky. “The whole point is to dress up, Nat.”

“That’s true,” said Nathalie. “And to give out candy to all the cute little kiddies.”

Several more groups of children came by, but they slowed down until they eventually stopped around nine or ten at night.

“At least the candy lasted,” said Nathalie.

“Cheat day,” said Ricky, grabbing a handful of it.

“Hey, save it for the scary movie session,” said Nathalie. Ricky pouted. “Oh, fine, I have another bag in the kitchen.”

Ricky ate his handful, then followed his girlfriend into the kitchen.

“You really like kids, huh?” said Ricky.

“Yes,” said Nathalie, getting out a bag of microwave popcorn and putting it in the microwave. Ricky got out another bowl, then began to search for the other bag of candy. “Rick, look at me.”

“What is it?” asked Ricky, turning to look at her. She’d taken off her wolf ear headband and was fiddling with it.

“I want to have a baby with you,” said Nathalie. “I know I said that we should wait until we’ve got more money and have saved the stables, but… it takes a long time to have a baby so by the time it’s born, we should be okay.”

“And if we’re not?” asked Ricky.

“Do you seriously think that your aunt would just let your child be broke?” asked Nathalie.

“No,” said Ricky. “Aunt Bernie would dote on the kid.”

“Exactly,” said Nathalie. “So we’ll try to be okay by then but if we’re not, your aunt will help us out.”

“So do you want to start trying tonight?” asked Ricky.

“Not the right time,” said Nathalie. To his credit, Ricky only looked confused for a few seconds before it dawned on him.

“Oh, right. Well, after that, then,” said Ricky.

Nathalie grinned and kissed him.

“You’ll make a great father, Ricky,” said Nathalie. “You can teach them the way of the horse and how to deal with being half werewolf.”

“Not full?” asked Ricky.

“Let me get used to being a human mother first,” said Nathalie.

“That makes sense,” said Ricky. “And you can teach our kid the other way of the horse.”

“Yes,” said Nathalie, and smiled. “When they’re grown, maybe they can take over the Moonriver stables. Or Winterwell, but we’ll discuss that later.”

It was good to have plans again. Plans, and goals, and dreams. For so long, they’d been too afraid of GED to even think about a good future. But now, it seemed possible.


End file.
